


some things are better off left unknown

by Itslynxa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, I blame the Merlin discord server for this, M/M, Other, This is cursed, Uther fucked a sword AND a dragon pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itslynxa/pseuds/Itslynxa
Summary: Merlin knows there's something about the way that Kilgharrah tells him to not let Excalibur into the wrong hands. There's the danger aspect, but he suspects there's more to it, there has to be, and what he learns is something he wishes he could forget.
Relationships: Kilgharrah/Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Uther Pendragon/Excalibur
Comments: 38
Kudos: 23





	some things are better off left unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a cursed fic, crack induced and all. I thank @arthurpendragonns, @spiritworld (meteorjam) and the many others on the Merlin discord server for contributing and inspiring this masterpiece <3.

Merlin cannot stop thinking about the time that Kilgharrah told him that the Excalibur should not fall into the wrong hands. He knows that the sword is powerful, dangerous even in the wrong hands, but he cannot help but suspect that there’s some other reason that the dragon isn’t telling him.

It’s late at night, and for all accounts and reasons, he should be sleeping but the anticipation of finding out keeps him awake. The bed feels solid underneath him, and he wonders how he has ever fallen asleep in it before now, adrenaline flowing through his veins and it feels wrong to lay there all of a sudden. 

He bounces off the bed before he can even register what has happened. He takes it as an opportunity to leave his room, sneaking around the physician as always, and he takes the route to underneath the castle.

It takes him to the entrance of under the castle for him to realise that he has no plan of approach to go about seeking the truth. He feels like a buffoon now. He continues down the stairs and hopes that he can formulate a plan of action on the spot, though he shouldn’t rely on himself this way in any regard whatsoever. 

‘Kilgharrah?’, asks Merlin to the wide open. 

The dragon floats down before he can blink once. 

‘Yes, you rang?’ 

‘For the last time, I don’t know what that means’, Merlin replies, sighing, ‘anyway I’ve come to ask about the sword.’ 

‘It is in your possession, all that you need to know is known’, replies Kilgharrah.

‘I think that you are hiding something.’

Kilgharrah grimaces, ‘and what makes you think that, Emrys?’ 

‘There’s something about the way that you said “it cannot be put in the wrong hands”, there must be more to it.’

The dragon laughs, as always. ‘There are some things that you do not need to know.’

‘I need to know, though, I will never forgive myself if something happens and I do not know the reason why’, reasons Merlin.

Merlin is aware that the reasoning is weak, but the curiosity is eating him alive.

‘You may never look at everything the same if I tell you’, informs Kilgharrah. 

‘What is that supposed to mean?’, asks Merlin.

‘You may see things differently than you do now’, Kilgharrah says, ‘it also does not concern you in the slightest.’

Merlin scoffs, ‘I wholeheartedly disagree but alright.’

The dragon sighs, ‘must you be so intrusive all of the time?’

‘Yes. I do not believe that it doesn’t concern me to some degree.’

‘You are not the centre of the universe, Emrys, there are things that do not concern you in any way shape or form.’

‘I am aware, but you are the one who makes it out that way, with the destiny talk and all.’

‘You misread me.’

Merlin cannot believe him. ‘It’s hard to read you when you give me little to work with.’

‘That is no fault of mine.’

Merlin is convinced that he will not get anything from this interaction so he starts to walk away. ‘I will come back when you learn how to be more open with me.’

Kilgharrah crackles, ‘that will only take a millennium, I anticipate your return soon.’

The dragonlord ignores the response and leaves the castle underground in a huff.

There is always tomorrow.

-

Merlin tries again two days later.

He is already underneath the castle when he brings the subject up again.

‘Kilgharrah, please I must know the reason.’ 

The dragon sighs, ‘if you truly must know. The Excalibur has been fornicated with.’

Merlin chokes on nothing. ‘Fornicated?’

‘I am certain that you understand the meaning of the word.’

‘I do, but I doubt that you do.’

Kilgharrah laughs, ‘it means to have sexual relations with.’

‘Are you saying what I think you’re saying?’

‘Once again, my words are clear as day, young one.’

Merlin feels sick. ‘Then who?’

‘Uther Pendragon.’

‘You are shitting me right now.’

‘I do not know how one would shit you, but my words are true.’

‘I do not believe you’, admits Merlin, ‘I don’t know why you would make this up but there must be an objective behind it.’

‘Must I show you the evidence?’

‘I do not want to see anything in regards to the sword and Uther together, thank you.’

Merlin stares at the dragon, trying to figure out the truth behind this. ‘I had suspected that you wouldn’t see everything in the same light, though I do not comprehend why.’

‘It is not socially acceptable for one to fuck a sword.’

‘I see, but is it socially acceptable for someone to fornicate with a dragon?’

‘I don’t believe this.’

‘Of course, you do not’, says Kilgharrah, ‘you never believe anything that I tell you, advises and all.’

‘Uther would never do this.’

Kilgharrah does his best at a shrug. ‘I will never fully understand humans and their actions.’ 

‘I always thought that you hated him.’

‘I do not support his actions, but I do not hate him, it is hard after what we’ve shared together.’ 

Merlin understands that at the least. ‘I don’t know how to feel about everything you’ve just told me, but why would you give me the sword for Arthur to use if it has been… fornicated with?’

‘You requested it of me.’

‘I wouldn’t have if I knew what happened to the sword, what would he say if he found out about it.’

‘Then don’t tell him.’

‘He would never believe me anyway, I will save him the misfortune.’

‘Are you satisfied now that you know the truth, Emrys?’

‘Yes, but I wish I never asked.’

Kilgharrah laughs, ‘I will never understand you.’

‘Same here.’

Merlin nods before turning around to leave, with the dragon taking it as the cue to leave. He wonders if there’s an amnesia spell that he can use on himself to forget everything that has happened in the last couple hours. Some things are better off left unsaid and unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this monstrosity!
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated. Follow me at Itslynxa on Tumblr if you want to see more cursed content.


End file.
